1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting and stowage system and more particularly to a lifting and stowage system that is particularly useful in the magazine of ships.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior ship magazine lifting and stowage systems have not made use of forklifts, have used complex overhead hoist systems and have not provided for sway bracing without complex and unwieldy mechanism installation.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing an integral lifting and stowage system that employs forklifts, sway bracing and a highly effective and simple tie down and loading system.